


Olivia the Christmas Cake

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Based on a request submitted to me by an anonymous user.After confessing her perpetual virginity, including never having a boyfriend, Olivia is offered help from Sun to teach her how to act like a girlfriend, to show other men that she's not as intimidating as her beauty and behavior had them to believe.





	1. Day 1: School's in Session

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

  
After his handful of years living on the Alolan Islands, Sun had come to realize that the beautiful paradise was not all it was cracked up to be. Sure, there were plenty of gorgeous, fit, women walking around in bikinis, but every time he approached, they would immediately challenge him to a battle. This bored Sun, to say the least. Not only was he able to trounce any pretenders to the Champion's throne with his team of elder god slayers, but after being so viciously defeated, the bikini babes were no longer on the market. Either they'd run off to the Pokemon Center, or announce that the stunning defeat inspired them to train even harder, and would give up vices like surf, sun, and sex in order to focus 100% on their goals. Needless to say, this was frustrating for him. That wasn't to say he was without partners, though fewer than he'd like. One island resident was even more deprived of pleasure than he was, however.

Despite the natives who didn't know when to end a conversation, the insistent hand-holding like he was an idiot, and the minimal unique Pokemon to the region, Sun did have one thing about Alola that kept him living there, even though he was fully emancipated after reaching the age of 18. Sun stayed for the cuisine. He had seen many different regions thanks to his father's pursuit of the rarest and most powerful Pokemon (which left him unreachable for months at a time), but none could hold a candle to the feasts that Alolan restaurants provided.

It was in one such divine eatery that Sun was enjoying his solo meal, when, half way through his near orgasmic experience, the vision of sex itself entered the diner. It was the Big Kahuna Olivia. A caramel-skinned goddess with a face that belonged in a museums, and curves that belonged in a red light district. She didn't hide it either, with her backless, light pink, tank top and hot pink short shorts. She could say it was due to the heat of the weather, but doing so would be an outright lie. The only modesty she had was due to the large, naturally cut, red and green gems that hung from her necklace of pebbles, the shining minerals resting comfortably over the generous cleavage she had no hope of ever concealing entirely. If it wasn't the sound of her many bands and bracelets clattering together that let you know she was approaching, it was her scent. Sun deduced it was a blend of wild berries and rich spices, though he'd never had the courage to ask her something even that innocent. Olivia was intimidating, to say the least, both for her beauty and her skills as a trainer.

Spotting the teenaged trainer, Olivia's almond eyes widened along with her smile, the light pink lipstick contrasting nicely with her darker skin tone. The rock-favoring bombshell sauntered over to Sun, adding slightly more exaggeration to the sway in her hips, hoping to get the attention of the male patrons. "Sun!" she half screamed. Olivia planted her hands on her thighs as she bent at the waist slightly, her arms pushing her breasts together enough to draw the eye, even more than they already did. "It's so good to see you!"

Sun did always enjoy speaking to Olivia, though his mind was always half focused on the words she was saying, and half focused on the mouth that was saying them, and all the things he wanted it to do to him. "Hey, Olivia," he replied after wiping his mouth with his napkin, hoping to remove any crumbs and possibly drool that formed when she walked in the door. "How are you?"

Without so much as an invitation, Olivia pulled back the chair opposite Sun and sat her firm and high ass down onto it. "Oh, you know, living the busy life of both a Kahuna and an Elite 4 member," she said with the tone of a vexed debutant. She did it all for laughs, of course. She wanted to seem approachable, fun, and flirty. "Did you know other regions don't ask their gym leaders to double up as Elite 4 members? So why the hell are we?" she asked rhetorically, throwing her arms out, and causing her bracelets to rattle, and her breasts to jiggle from the sudden movement.

It was not something Sun missed, his eyes constantly at war with his brain to keep them focused on her face, rather than her chest. Instinctively, he licked his lips, and decided to take a quick bite of food to occupy his mouth, lest it incriminate him. "Well," he started with food still in his mouth, swallowing quickly before continuing, "You don't have to stay a member. They just did that because the island was new to it. All the other Kahunas have given up their spots to other people." He immediately regretted saying that, not wanting her to feel unwelcome.

"I know, I know," she said with the annoyed tone of a teenager being told what to do for the 100th time. "But I like working there, Sun," she admitted. "Plus, if I stepped down, I wouldn't get to spend as much time hanging out with you." Her playful tone returned as she booped Sun on the nose with one of her fingers with green-painted nails. Olivia was leaning forward now, elbow rested on the table, her hand cradling her cheek as she leaned to the side. This caused her breasts to move slightly, and settle at a new angle, drawing his eyes back to them. As soon as she saw his grey eyes dart toward her chest, she smirked. She attributed part of the draw to the necklace she wore. Flashy and attention-grabbing, she wore it to draw eyes to her bountiful breasts.

"Well, I like having you work there, too," he sheepishly said before filling his mouth up with more food before he could say something truly embarrassing. Sun was not usually nervous around beautiful women, but Olivia was different. She was intimidating. He had met her when he first arrived on the island, seven years ago, and she was as beautiful then as she was now. It had to have been the mineral baths she enjoyed taking. She'd even invited him a few times, but he was always too nervous to accept. The idea of seeing Olivia in even less clothes was both enticing and terrifying.

"Mmm, I know you do, sweetie," she replied quickly and without any sense of mockery. Her eyes dropped to his plate, and without a word, she reached her hand over and picked up a piece of the tasty delights. After depositing it in her mouth, her fingertips still caught between her plump lips, Olivia moaned happily, followed by a muffled giggle. "For a mainlander, you sure have good taste."

"I've lived here for seven years," the now 18 Sun reminds her, "I think I've lost the status of mainlander."

"Tsk, don't go throwing away that title, Sun," she lightly scolds. "Being from far away makes you more exotic and attractive," said the exotic and attractive kahuna.

Sun had gotten better at handling her flirtations over the years. He figured there couldn't be any attraction from her coming to him, he was too young, compared to her. Too inexperienced. Olivia, he had no doubt, was a goddess of sex, who put all of her partners to shame with her divine moves and positions. Still, they still caused him to look away briefly, to avoid blushing.

The meal continued, Olivia eventually ordering herself something to eat, and the two professional trainers talked about anything and everything. Purely surface level stuff, though. Barely elevated above small talk, with flirting peppered throughout the conversation. Eventually they hit a point where they ran out of the usual topics to discuss, and Olivia's mind fell back on more personal subject matters. This caused her mood to dip, as she thought about the ever going plight of her life. This was something Sun picked up on, having known her for years.

The two talk over their shared meal, discussing what the either has been up to. When they run out of things to talk about in the subject of Pokemon, things begin to get a bit more personal, when Sun asks if she's seeing anyone.  
"Something wrong, Olivia?" Sun asked after taking a sip from his post-meal tea.

"Hm?" she said, breaking out of her inner focus, and realizing her facade had faded just enough for him to notice. "Me? Ha! Noo, I'm fine! Happy as a Shelder!"

Sun had been witnessed to all of Olivia's acts, her changing tones to get a laugh or be more alluring, but never had one sounded so fake. "Come on, Olivia, you can tell me. We're friends, right?"

"Well, yea, of course. I've known you longer than most other people in my life," she admitted. This time, it was Olivia who had to avert her gaze, afraid of what this caring face of his might extract from her.

"Then tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Olivia gave a heavy sigh after taking in a deep breath, her shoulders rising up and dropping low as she gathered up her courage to admit her secret. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone, alright?" she made him promise, to which he promptly nodded and crossed his heart. After another deep breath, she spoke, "Well, you see, I'm a virgin, and at this point, I'm starting to think I'll always be one." Her words came fast, wanting to get them all out before she gave into her fear and stopped short.

Sun looked at her for awhile, saying nothing. His brows knit in confusion and analysis, his mind going over what she had just said. He arranged the words in any order he could think of, tried to subsitute in other words for those he may have misheard, but everything lead to the same conclusion: Olivia just said she had never had sex.

The dark-skinned island native started to sink into her seat more and more as the seconds pressed on, each one feeling like another dagger in her heart. Her mind raced with all the things that must be racing through Sun's mind. All the judgment and ridicule, all the ways he could hide his laughter, and then excuses to leave.

Finally Sun broke from his focused state and smiled. "No you're nooot," he said happily, assuming he had caught onto her joke. When Olivia just looked away, even more hurt, he knew he had made a mistake. "You're not kidding? How is that even possible? I mean...look at you! You're by far the most gorgeous creature on all the islands of Alola." His bewilderment at the situation allowed him to speak more freely about his attraction to her.

Olivia gave a light smile and small blush, but it wasn't enough to pull her out of her depression. "I don't know," she said, finally turning back in her seat to face him, her arms now folded on the table and her head hung low. "It's not like I haven't tried to get a boyfriend. I flirt, I dress provocatively, I joke around, but nothing. I mean, I always assumed I was beautiful, but maybe everyone else sees something I don't."

"Okay, first of all, that's nuts. You're stunning. I've seen you literally stop traffic. Humanoid Pokemon fidget and start to get excited when you come into view. So your looks are not the problem." Unfortunately, they were. Although she was a knockout 11/10, this also made people afraid to approach her, too intimidated by her soft skin, sexy curves, and alluring face. Even when she approached them, they were too nervous to continue the conversation she started, and would slink away somewhere to let their heartbeat slow back down to healthy levels.

"Second of all," he continued after the glowing review of her looks, "You said you've tried to get a boyfriend. Have you...never had one?"

Those pink lips just pulled up on one corner of her mouth, in an embarrassed half smile, and her bare shoulders lifted up for a moment in a brief shrug. She had no more answers for her ineligibility than he did.

"Have you ever...y'know..." He couldn't find the words, so he just started stroking his hand in the air. Olivia stopped her laugh short with a snort, but after covering up her mouth, she shook her head. "What about with your mouth?" Again, she had to admit her inexperience with a right to left head motion. "Kissed?" Surely she must have kissed before, but after she blushed from shame and looked away, he had his answer to that, too. "Hold hands? Anything?"

The line of questioning was too much, and Olivia let her head fall onto the table with a thud, her arms dropping over the back of her head, shielding her from the cruel outside world. His silence continuing for too long, Olivia lifted her head up just enough to let her eyes look up toward his face, one of total bewilderment. It seemed her word, and gestures, weren't enough to convince him. She was almost angry at his lack of belief, and that was enough to energize her into sitting back upright. "Don't believe me, huh? Just watch!" she challenged before standing up from the seat and heading toward the bar.

Despite the emotional nature their conversation had taken, Sun was still a teenager, and his hormones demanded he noticed her large ass moving away from him, trying to burst free of her tight short shorts that may has well have been painted on. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her legs as well, so long and smooth; he dreamed of having them wrap around his waist and head. His right brain kicked in, and reminded him he was there to see her inability to get even so much as a number in action.

While he couldn't hear what she's saying, her body language is very loud. Right out the gates she started with touching their shoulders with one hand, while grazing her other down her own body, trying to pass it off as idle wandering. Every time the man at the bar finished moving his lips, she'd start to laugh. Her next words came in the form of a whisper, her lips pressed against his ear as she spoke with a wicked smile. All of it looked incredibly tantalizing to Sun, to the point of envying this total stranger, and yet the impossible happened. As soon as she finished speaking, pulling back just enough so he could see her bite down on her lip, he threw his hands up and gave a panicked smile while backing up. Sun didn't understand it. There was no mistaking the tent being pitched in his tent, so what was the issue? The young trainer put himself in that stranger's shoes to figure it out, and, perhaps because he feels the same way, he understood. Still, he wanted to hear all the details.

"What did you say to him?" he asked to the sulking beauty.

" Just the usual. I said his shirt looked good on him," she answered, and Sun nodded along, trying to find where she went wrong, "but that I thought I would look better." Defeated, Olivia plopped back down into her seat, letting her body go limp, nearly sliding out of the chair.

"I think maybe you scared him, Olivia," he theorized.  
  
"What? The idea of being with me is that horrifying?"

"No no, like you intimidated him."  
"Well I've tried everything. Why do you think I dress this way? Because of the heat? Yes, that's part of it. But also to show off my goods!" She emphasized the point by grabbing her breasts and hoisting them up, showing off how close to being revealed they were by that small top.

Sun did his best to stay focused with Olivia groping herself, and laid out his plan. "What do you say to a change in tactics, then?"

"Well yea, but what? The next step, I figure, is just going around naked." Her lack of fear at the idea, and subtle consideration of it, put a stir into Sun's pants, but he remained on point.

"How about I pretend to be your boyfriend for the day?"

Olivia giggled at the idea, taken back by how forward it was. "How is that going to help?"

"Well, we'll walk around like we're a couple, showing off for everyone," he began to explain. "Men will see that it's possible to date you, that it won't just be a constant stream of stamina draining sex. Plus, they'll likely get jealous of me. Jealousy is a powerful motivator."

She wasn't sure how well that would work, but she liked spending time with Sun, and she had tried everything else, so she figured she had nothing to lose by trying. "Screw it, let's give it a shot. If nothing else, we'll get to spend the day together," she agreed with a happy smile.

The two trainers in agreement, they stepped out the restaurant and began to walk down the sidewalk. The area was busy, so it didn't take long for Olivia to notice a man looking their way. As soon as she did, she stepped in front of Sun and wrapped her body around him, removing any space between the two fake lovebirds. Olivia started to lick her lips hungrily, ready to make her first kiss a memorable one.

Sun wasn't surprised at how long it took him to push her away, but he was definitely surprised he did so at all. He didn't figure his logic was strong enough to trump his desires, and his desires were screaming for more. Her body, the same body he had admired for nearly a decade, was now firmly pressed against him. Hands raked through his hair and scratched her green fingernails down his back. Heavy breasts flattened against his svelte chest. That finely crafted torso moved in anticipation, her hips following suit.

However, he did actually push her away, much to her bewilderment. "Olivia, what are you doing?" he asked with genuine shock at her actions.

It took her a moment to find the words, and the strength to say them in the midst of the crushing rejection she was feeling. She had failed, in less than 60 seconds she had scared off the one man who she had confessed her sin (or lack thereof) to, and who was willing to help her. All she could do was try to explain her actions as best she could.

"Well...you said you wanted to make them jealous, right?"

"Yea, but I also wanted to show them that you aren't some kind of sex maniac. Someone they can walk down the streets with, in public, where there are families," he answered, gesturing toward the other pedestrians.

"Well I don't know how else to be, Sun!" Olivia defended herself with exasperation. "It's not like I've ever dated anyone, y'know!"

Sun gave a sigh and nodded, his wits collected, and blood returning to his brain. "Alright, just follow my lead, okay?" Upon her nod of approval, Sun reached out and grabbed her hand.

Olivia felt a wave of some emotion she wasn't familiar with as his fingers laced with hers. It wasn't lust, something she was deeply ingrained with. No, it was something different, yet similar. It was definitely an attraction, but rather than feeling a throbbing in her pussy, she felt it in her chest.

The helpful trainer resumed leading her down the walkway, letting their joined hands swing between the two of them gently. He could sense her anticipation and confusion, no doubt failing to see how this was helping. He could see the same people she did, and none of them were looking their way for long. However, they were getting a few lingering stares. A brief glance, due to Olivia's showy jewelry, and then prolonged by her sinful body. Then, they saw him, and their look of desire began to mix with one of confusion and envy. Sun knew that look well, it was one he had done himself before. Seeing a gorgeous woman walking along, accompanied by her boyfriend, leaving Sun to wonder, what has he got that I don't ? This was the look he hoped to obtain from the crowd, and decided to point them out to Olivia, to lift her spirits.

"Look, see? The looks we're getting? That's jealousy."

Olivia's purple-pink eyes scanned the passing people, and could in fact see the looks they were getting. However, she didn't see jealousy so much as she saw burning desire. She had had those looks for most of her life, after puberty. That look of wanting something so bad, but being utterly unable to obtain it, either due to impassible obstacles, or failing at the attempt to get it for yourself. Yet, she'd never seen that look in her direction. Oh she saw looks of desire, but these were different. These were frustrated desires. Those that couldn't come out; she loved it. Her hand squeezing Sun's tighter let him know that.

"Alright, now we're going to step it up a bit, okay?" Sun brought them to a bench, with one other pedestrian sitting on the far end. Sun took the opposite end, while Olivia was given the middle.

Naturally, with her sex-addled brain, Olivia figured the next step was making out. In anticipation of this, she twisted her body toward Sun and lifted her leg to lie across his lap. The stranger on the bench with them was treated to the sight of Olivia's flexibility, bare back, and gorgeous ass, a sight that took his focus off the paper he was reading.

Sun sighed, but with a smile this time. After he pushed Olivia's leg back off of his lap, he clarified. "Not so fast, Olivia. Let's just start with compliments, okay?" After Olivia's look of doubt at the plan's success faded into one of accepting the idea of trying, Sun began. "Olivia, I got to say, that dinner you made for me last night? Absolutely delicious! I'm serious, you should become a chef. You'd certainly be the prettiest one out there." It was overly sweet and innocent, but that was the idea. To show a little bit of affection, as well as letting that stranger overhear that she had other talents besides being gorgeous (not that he knew if she was a good cook or not).

The compliment, phony though it was, made her blush. While biting the corner of her lip, she thought of a way to reply to Sun's compliment, following his lead as he had instructed. "Oh that? It was nothing, babe. I just wanted to make sure you had lots of energy so you could fuck me all night long with that big, girthy, cock of yours!" Every word that came out was more laced with the throaty tone of desire than the last.  
He was beside himself. She clearly had no idea how couples were supposed to behave. It was as if the moment she discovered her sexuality, she just started watching porn to get read up on how to find a mate. As hot as the idea of a teenaged Olivia rubbing her pussy to climax while she watched hardcore porn was, it just reminded him of her problem. Sun's beliefs were validated as soon as the other man sat up, newspaper held over his crotch, and bolted down the street, his face flushed and sweating.  
  
"Okay, while that is a compliment, I'm looking for little things. Sweet things. PG things, you know? Let's start walking and try again, alright?"

Olivia was again disheartened by her mistake, but Sun's refusal to give up on her gave her hope, that her mistakes were just part of the process. So once again they began their walk, this time with Olivia grabbing Sun's hand first. She downright insisted on holding his hand. They didn't have to walk long to find more test subjects, this time a group of men coming off of work, standing around near a brick wall and talking about the day that passed and the night to come.

Sun decided that with the next attempt, he'd start a bit smaller, so if Olivia went too far again, she would hopefully have less to leap from, and would, at worst, say something PG-13 rated. "Babe," he started, using her own pet name for him, "can I just say, you have the prettiest eyes? I swear, they sparkle more than that beautiful jewelry you made." Again, so sweet it would give him cavities, but it was enough of a compliment for her to work from.

Feeling the eyes of the businessmen on her, and noting the eye rolls at Sun's admittedly dorky compliment, Olivia replied. "Aww, thanks, sweetie. They're nothing compare to your c-" she stopped. As soon as it was clear where she was going with her compliment, Sun's face fell into a fearful one. That was enough to stop her, and allow herself to move past her natural instincts and salvage the k-sound with, "...kiind smile. Your kind smile, that's it." Pleased with her success, and the joy it put on Sun's face, she added, "It warms me up more than all the volcanoes on the island ever could.

She did it! Sun happily yelled in his head. Elated with her progress, Sun continued in character and replied with, "You're the best," before sealing it with a kiss to her cheek. Needless to say, the action surprised both Olivia and Sun, though their looks confused the salary men who assumed they were a couple. Sun pulled back almost immediately, looking for a way to apologize to Olivia for his boldness. However, he didn't see that much shock on her face. Her lids had grown heavier, and her lips parted slowly as her eyes stared into his. The taste of her sweet milk-chocolate colored flesh was still on his lips, and without thinking of the consequences, he decided to have more. Not leaving a moment to second guess himself, Sun threw himself at her, planting his lips on hers in a simple, closed mouth kiss.

Olivia let out a little "eep" the second his lips touched hers. The sensation was entirely new, and entirely pleasurable. Losing herself to it, she closed her eyes, and let Sun's softly moving lips guide hers. She moaned softly in her throat when one of his hands cupped her cheek, and the other moved through her hair before reaching the back of her head. The kiss lasted for awhile, but not long enough for her. Still, her first kiss was certainly memorable.

Upon parting, and pulling himself out of the fog of desire, Sun tried to think of a way to apologize to her. However, nothing on her face told him that he needed to. The looks on the suited-men's faces told him that the kiss helped to further their goals of making other men jealous. Still, he didn't want to linger in the moment too long, as he could already feel the post-first-kiss awkwardness creep up. "Uh, so...yea, good job on that compliment," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's keep moving."  
She smiled and reach out her hand, ready to follow Sun along on this educational field trip. However, he didn't take her hand. Instead he told her that it was time to graduate from that as well. Instead of putting his hand in hers, Sun reached behind her and let his hand rest on her wide hip. Another entirely new sensation for her, and once again, not an unpleasant one. While most of his hand rested on the fabric of her shorts, Olivia felt his thumb graze along her skin, softly stroking back and forth. Remembering his advice to follow his lead, she returned the gesture and reached behind him, planting her hand on his far hip. As they left, Olivia noted the obvious looks of envy on all the men's faces, and the anger they felt at not being Sun. This delighted her, to say the least.

They walked for awhile without saying anything, Sun having forgotten his plan to acclimate Olivia to normal couple behavior, and Olivia forgetting as well. They just enjoyed each other's company, as well as the looks they were getting. Sun had conquered the Elite 4, and defended his title for years until he grew bored of the obligation and let some plucky up and comer defeat him. He had managed to knock out two of Sun's pokemon, so he wasn't entirely without skills. He had also defeated and captured the cosmic threat of the Ultra Beasts. Yet he never felt more powerful than he did taking in all those envious glares from the other people on the street, and the cold stares they got from their girlfriends and wives.

Olivia, too, never had felt more complete in that moment with Sun. He was truly helping her to find a piece of herself that had clearly been missing from her life, that had prevented her from knowing the kind of affection she was so desperately clawing for. Perhaps it was due to this feeling that Olivia felt confident to graduate herself from hip holding, and moved her hand down to tuck into Sun's back pocket. She felt him jump a little at the change of pace, but he didn't scold her for being so bold. It seemed she was finally getting the hang of being a couple thing, just as Sun was starting to take on her former traits of being sex-starved.

He wanted to return the gesture by putting his hand in her back pocket, but as he moved to do so, was reminded that she had none. So all he ended up doing was run his hand over her plump cheek, an action which quickly lead to him squeeze. The quiet moan Olivia let out, and the bedroom eyes she gave him, were all the signs he needed to give the big kahuna her final exam.

In the middle of enjoying having her butt massaged, the butt she had worked so hard to keep perfectly shaped, with the perfect ratio of firmness, to keep it high, and fat, to make it jiggle when she walked, Sun took his hand away. Before she could object, she found herself being pushed against a wall by Sun's rapidly moving body. The beauty whose body language normally spoke with dominance was now speaking in a more submissive dialect. Just as sure she missed having his lips on hers, she was certain he wanted her lips back on his, again, judging by how quickly he sealed the four lips together.

As she had done when they left the diner, Sun pressed his body against hers, letting those curves rub against him as he grew bolder and bolder. Their lips danced with one another, and soon the tongues cut in to have their own wrestling match between the hungry mouths. Olivia was as inexperienced with tongue use in a kiss as she was with holding hands, but as she had already proven, she was a quick study, and was able to hold her own against his.

Unable to ignore the way she kept thrusting her chest against his, Sun moved a hand from her wriggling hips and reached up to palm the heavy globe. His groan mixed with her moan as he began to massage the tit, urging her nipple to pebble and press against his palm.

Wishing to return the pleasurable attention, Olivia moved her bare leg between his, and started to move her thigh against his crotch. With the addition of her biting on his lip, Olivia continued to find her dominant side again, and rolled the two of them over, so Sun's back was now up against the wall.

The kiss wasn't broken for a second during the quick turnaround. If anything, it intensified. It was only broken when Olivia decided she wanted to taste more of him, and began by chewing on his earlobe. At this point, their broadcasted foreplay was attracting a lot of attention, not that either of them was aware of the world around them, for the moment.

Having enjoyed squeezing and massaging her breast, and pinching her nipple the few times he was able to find it amidst the heavy petting, Sun decided he wanted to explore her other curves. With his hand that was on her back, he ran down her spine, causing her to thrust her chest even more against him. Sun wanted to squeeze her ass again, but this time with none of the fabric in the way. He figured he'd just slip his hand between the shorts and her butt, and leave the only trace of his hand to the outside world being the hand-shaped budge moving around inside her shorts. However, her clothing there was far too tight to pull back to give him enough space to dip his hand in. Undeterred, he instead pressed his hand against her soft flesh, creating a gap that way, and pressing his hand forward. Once again, the shorts were very tight, and so were unable to accommodate and entire adult male's hand between them and Olivia. As his hand moved, so too did the shorts, being pushed down her body, exposing half of her ass to their ever growing audience.

Olivia, of course, didn't care. She barely registered the breeze running against her bum. She was too interested in moving her hips forward and back as she straddled Sun's leg. The onlookers could, every so often, make out the pussy-shaped outline in her shorts, and the ever-growing dark spot in the middle of it. Once Sun added a second hand, exposing her ass even more, she could no longer pretend she wasn't mooning the street. Yet, it didn't slow her down, if anything it spurred her on further.

Sun had two handfuls of big kahuna ass, massaging the pliable flesh hard enough to feel the firm, tensing, muscles underneath. After awhile, Olivia had stopped moving her hips, and had surrendered control completely over to Sun, who was now moving them for her, his hands pressing on her ass, then relaxing to let her naturally slide back down just enough to repeat the process. Olivia must have greatly enjoyed this, because the next thing he knew, she stopped nibbling on his neck to whisper, "Spank me," into his ear. His eyes opened in surprise, even though he really should be shocked at her request, given their very public display of arousal. His eyes were cast down along her body, watching it writhe as she straddled half his lap. He never bothered to look at the crowd, though it was clear they were there. The murmurs growing louder, the shadows they cast around the pair. Nothing about being so public with this increasingly lewd display deterred him from fulfilling her request. As his hand reached back, the crowd took in a collective gasp, knowing what must come next with such a motion. When Sun struck her right cheek, he bounced his hand back off immediately, so he could watch it jiggle and her body tense up to the sudden pain and rush of pleasure. He did this twice more, observing the miracle that was her backside, before letting his hand stay on her after she spanked her. His white hand gripped her chocolate skin, reddened by his strikes, and sunk just enough into her flesh to demonstrate, to everyone, how thick and soft her ass was. While he did this, he began to spank the left cheek with his right hand. Eventually, he was kneading both of her cheeks together, teasing the crowd with the idea that he could, at any moment, spread them apart and show them what even a thong would have otherwise covered up. He was only so bold because of Olivia's reactions; how her mews and squeals began with just shock, and, with each slap of her ass, became overcome with lustful tones.

Lost in the pleasure, she could no longer concentrate on sucking on his skin, and opted to lay her head on his shoulder, her face turned away as she moaned heavily. It was then that she finally opened her eyes again, and saw that the few eyes she had felt on them early on, had now become a crowd. A sea of murmurs of disapproval and jealousy mixed with the distinct noise of pictures being taken. She found this to be very enjoyable. To have everyone watch, to envy and disapprove, to stand in utter defiance of what they wanted so that she could get what she wanted. Years of rejection and failure had culminated into a moment where she finally felt the power she had craved, the feeling of being wanted, and nearly obtainable if it weren't for the man she was grinding her body against. She wanted Sun to share in her revelation, and so started to whisper in his ear, "Look, Sun. Look at all these people watching us, wanting us. Your plan worked perfectly."

He did open his eyes, but it wasn't to see the crowd. He was perfectly aware of their presence, but he didn't care. It would take a police officer prying them apart to stop him, and even then he'd resist. Instead, it was her mention of the plan that broke his concentration, pushing through his haze of lust and revealing to him that she was still thinking about the plan. In truth, he had thought the plan had been abandoned as soon as he groped her tit, that they were throwing caution to the wind and just enjoying each other. Perhaps that was part of it, for her, but clearly the plan was also on her mind. He couldn't feel too bad, this is what she wanted after all, and he had promised to help her get it. She wanted to be desired, and for people to act on those desires against their fear of her being out of her league. Looking at the faces in the crowd, some of whom were licking their lips, as if they were waiting for their turn to come up, he felt they had met that goal. It was a shame it still felt shitty.

Olivia looked confused as Sun pulled himself from her as he pushed her away slightly, after pulling up her shorts. He wiped the saliva from his lips and just smiled at her, but the hurt behind his eyes were clear as day. "Yea, worked like a charm," he said. Before she could ask for clarification on his mood, Sun took her hand again and started to lead her out of the crowd. Some people followed behind them, for a few steps, but eventually they, like the others, stayed behind and just watched the two lovers leave.

Before turning around to face her, Sun gathered up his strength to put on a facade that would hopefully leave her at ease, to not sour her mood. He ignored her look of confusion at his retreat, and just smile and spoke. "Well, it worked!" he exclaimed. "You passed with flying colors. I've no doubt that men will be swarming over you now." Olivia opened her mouth to protest, to tell him she didn't care about those men, but Sun interrupted her, fearing what her words could do to his fragile mask. "No need to thank me, Olivia, the pleasure was all mine." He smirked at his own pun, a momentary amusement before being pulled back under the heavy storm clouds in his mind. "Just, uh, do what I taught you and...and have fun! I'm sure you'll make one of these lucky islanders very happy." His facade was already slipping, his words coming out staggered and wrong.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Does he really think I did all that to make myself available to other men? she thought. Olivia was wounded, shocked by the revelation that Sun had been adhering to his "lesson plan" the whole time. Sure she had remembered it, but it was barely on her mind, throughout most of the day, even before their aggressive make out session. She only mentioned it again to share her arousal about being watched. Then it hit her. She had mentioned the plan. He didn't care about it anymore, he wasn't even thinking about it, and she had to go and remind him. Now he thought that she was only thinking of it too. She had to make this right.

Sun watched her unable to find the words to reply, and just smiled to her. She probably sensed the hurt in his voice, he knew that, and she was probably trying to think of the words to make it better, but he didn't want that. He didn't want her to say anything. Any syllable past those delicious lips would just crush him.

Before she could even do that, Olivia felt the presence of a dozen men behind her, waiting for some opportunity for Sun to leave in order to talk to her. Sun gave them that opportunity as soon as Olivia turned to see them. With a silent wave, Sun went on his way. He looked back just once, seeing all those guys ask her for her number, wondering if he was anybody serious. These men were bold enough to ask this because of their looks, and all the confidence it brought them. Seeing what he was up against, he knew he was definitely out of her league; that didn't make him feel any better about leaving her, though.

She wanted to go after him, but the men were blocking her, insisting she heard each pitch about what that particular man was the best candidate for her. By the time she had elbowed her way through, barking at them to find a volcano to fall into, her attempt to catch up to Sun had failed. Wherever he had gone after he turned that corner, she couldn't see. Olivia was determined to make this right, but she wasn't sure how. Years of inexperience at sex was due to her misinformation about how to behave. She never had to chase after someone like Sun before. Someone who didn't see her just for her looks, or her flirtations, but saw something deeper. What if she made it worse? What if she had read the situation all wrong and had just been a fool to think something more was happening?

Yet, she did not resign herself to these thoughts. She knew something was there, something different, and worth having. She felt that same surge of emotion in her chest as she had when Sun first held her hand. Once she realized what that sensation was, she gained the resolve to make everything right.


	2. Day 2: Summer Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

Sun awoke the next day, the pestering of his alarm after the fifth snooze button hit had finally roused him from his retreat from the world. Groaning, he nearly slid out of bed, barely standing on his legs and hunched over. Normally he was far more ready to meet the day ahead. His name was Sun after all, so being a morning person came naturally. However, after his "date" with Olivia, he had very little energy and desire to do much of anything. Had he not forgotten about his alarm, he may have slept through the entire day, waking only to stare at the ceiling and reflect on his mistakes. 

He did his best to pull himself out of his funk, remind himself of the good things still going on in his life. He wasn't the Champion anymore, but he was still well known and respected, and his team was second to none. He'd even had the chance to meet and battle other famous super stars from around the globe while climbing the Battle Tree. When he was younger, he thought some of those trainers had to be have been cheating, given how perfectly calibrated their team was to fight him, even though it should have been random. However, he was a little older now, a little wiser...and he still thought some of them couldn't have been that good on their own, but once he reached the top, it didn't matter as much. 

Still, his fame and power were nothing compared to just those few hours with Olivia. Feeling that sinking feeling com on again, he opted to take a shower, hoping to wake up enough to eat some breakfast, get some energy, and figure out what to do with the rest of his day. He managed to do all of those things except the planning. Any of his normal activities just seemed dull and grey to him. Maybe I should move, he thought. Alola is nice, but I've been all over it, and it's not like I can walk over to another region from here. Kanto might be a good place to start. I wonder how Lillie is doing...Hell, I wonder how Lusamine is doing. I wonder if she's not-evil enough at this point to-- but his train of thought was disrupted by the chime of the doorbell. 

The barely awake trainer groaned. Being reminded that the rest of Alola existed didn't make him feel great, because of who the rest of Alola was residence to. So he opted to ignore it and continue on eating his Frosted Articun-Oh's. Again the doorbell rang, and this time he made it clear he wasn't home by yelling at the door that he wasn't home. Not getting the message, the visitor started to knock, something that was much harder to ignore than the doorbell being constantly pressed. He was content to just wallow in this misery, but seeing the open carton of half a dozen eggs just reminded him of that Alolan variant of Exeggutor and figured facing whatever annoyance at the door would be better than falling into that nightmare memory.

"What the hell is it?!" Sun barked at the door just before opening it to see who it was. Standing before him was the woman who had put him into this self-hating state in the first place. Olivia was dressed in the same clothes she wore yesterday, or pretty much any day. He never understood why she never changed her clothes much; maybe she was trying to establish her image as a brand to promote herself, or maybe she had just fallen on the perfect outfit for her and everything else just couldn't compare. Either way, he was never sad to see her in the attire. Sun, meanwhile, was still dressed in a dirty shirt that was printed to look like a Machamp's muscled chest, and regular pajama pants, through which he was just now realizing he was exposing himself through.

"Olivia!" he said with surprise. "Ah shit!" he said with even more surprised when he felt that cool breeze from outside run across his half exposed cock. He quickly put down his Koffing coffee mug and adjusted himself, while Olivia blushed and looked away, though her eyes did dart toward his crotch even as he moved to hide it. "What, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course," she said with a warm smile. She wasn't bursting with energy and a dominating presence that she had become known for. Instead she seemed calm to be there, and happy to see him. This came as some surprise to Sun, at first, given the events less than 24 hours prior, but he remembered she had no reason to feel bad. She had found success in the plan and was probably due for more dates than he'd had in a lifetime. Working off that calming aura of hers, he felt no harm in inviting her in. 

As usual, he couldn't help but look at her ass as she walked by. It had become almost a tradition at that point. It'd be weirder if he didn't steal a glance. This time, he hated himself for doing so, because it reminded him of how wonderful her ass felt, squeezed by his hands, the plentiful flesh pushing out between his sinking fingers. The way it jiggled for just a second after being spanked, before settling back to its perfect shape, and the sound of said spank.

"So, uh, how are you?" he asked, pulling straight from the small talk encyclopedia. 

"I'm doing well," she replied with as much familiarity as he had used to ask the question. "How are you?"

"I'm..." he paused, stopping himself for being truthful with Olivia, "...doing great!" A more obvious lie there had never been. They had known each other for seven years, she knew him well enough that neither of them had to really bother asking how the other was, they just knew by looking at the other person. The question was just a formality.

"Good, good..." Olivia just stood there in his living room as Sun went to return his mug to the kitchen. A deafening silence filled the room. She knew what she wanted to say, but she had trouble getting out those first few words. She didn't understand it, couldn't figure out why it was so hard to say it when she wanted so badly to say it. Thankfully, Sun had felt more awkward in the conversation lull than her, and broke first.

"So...did the plan work? Did you meet anyone?" Sun hated himself for asking, but clearly that was what she was there to discuss. Probably came by to thank him, tell him how much he helped her out, and then laugh about how awkward it now felt since they had been all over each other yesterday, all for the plan (at least in her mind, he figured).

"Many, actually," she replied truthfully. "I got a lot of phone numbers," she added.

He wished she hadn't thrown in any more details than it went fine. Hell, he wished she had said it went poorly and needed his help to try again. Clearly that couldn't have been the case, given how enticing she was the day before. Still locked into a conversation he couldn't find a way out of, he just continued it on, against his better judgment.

"Do you know who you're going to call first?" he inquired. He did honestly want to know the answer to that. He wanted to know what man she had found to be worthy of her affection, and perhaps he could emulate that personality. 

"None of them," she said with a smile, her words coming out more easily now that she was closer to say what she had come to say.

"None of them?" Sun asked, his head shooting up from looking at the sink while he washed his plates and mug.

"None of them," Olivia replied with more amusement than before, delighting in his reaction.

"Wha...why? Were they not good enough?" Surely that couldn't be the answer, he thought. He'd seen the crowd of men who came up to her. Handsome, obviously well off, and according to her she was so desperate for a mate she'd take anyone. Well that thought just depressed him more, coming to the conclusion that that was the only reason she let him grope her, and then some.

"Not even a little bit. They just couldn't compare," she explained while walking toward him. The busty, brown, woman was aware that her deliberate steps made her chest bounce more than usual, and that would take away some blood rushing to Sun's brain, but that was fine. She'd keep things simple for him to understand.

"To who?" Sun was confused. Was there actually some man out there she wanted more than anyone else? Had this all been a ruse to make her a better woman, worthy of some dolt who thought it was wise to reject her? 

"To you," she said while inches from him. Before he could reply with further questions, Olivia thrust herself against him, pushing him back against the counter, and pressed her lips against his in a hungry kiss. This time she was taking the lead on the kiss, she was in control, and he was the meek participant who could barely understand what to do with himself. Her confidence in these matters had greatly improved since yesterday, and so her tongue was able to take the lead, being the proactive one to Sun's more reactive tongue.

For a moment, Sun thought he was still asleep, and his mind was simply trying to cheer him up by giving him what he wanted, in dream form. But his dreams had never been this vivid, this realistic. Plus, he had to make breakfast himself, rather than have Cynthia, wearing an apron, do it for him. He didn't want to think about how the events had led to this point, but he couldn't help it. He was dying to know how he could have been so wrong. So, against every reason not to do it, he pushed her back, though just enough to break their kiss and so he could speak. She was still very much pressed against him, and that was something he didn't want to lose.

"I don't get it. Me? You want...me?" Sun had never had such self confidence issues. He was perfectly aware of his value and acted accordingly. Yet when faced with overwhelming evidence that told him Olivia found him desirable, he had doubt. Perhaps it was all the blood rushing to his crotch, leaving his brain running slower.

"Mhm," she replied while licking her lips, pulling his taste off of them and savoring it on her tongue. "In fact, I've wanted you for awhile now, I just didn't realize it until yesterday. Hell, I wanted to jump your bones the first time I met you," she admitted.

"The first time...I was 11..." he said with some layer of judgment, though she didn't seem to take offense, knowing how odd it sounded.

"I was very, very, horny, Sun. Though, I am glad I waited, at least. I don't think you could have handled me at that age, even with my inexperience," she explained. After yesterday, she had thought back to the first time she had met him, and how he stirred something up inside of her. At the time, she just attributed that to seeing some potential in him as a pokemon trainer. She wasn't wrong, but she was only half-right. "I'm only sorry I waited this long; but I'm through waiting." With that declaration, she stopped any further questions by resuming the kiss where they left off. 

He had no complaints there, to say the least. Her hands were roaming his body franticly, trying to study every inch of him as much as possible. His hands were also moving along her soft skin quickly, trying to feel every curve of her body at once. Their frantic kissing stirred them to move throughout the kitchen, and into the living room. There, Sun backed up into the couch, feeling the cushion knock into the back of his shins. The sudden distraction pulled him out of his sex-drunk state long enough for him to once again be plagued by unnecessary questions.

"At the risk of pushing my luck," he said after managing to break from the kiss, finding it difficult as Olivia pushed forward every time his head leaned back, "but...why me?" It was a valid enough question, though probably not the best time for it.

Olivia thought about it for a moment. Not because she didn't know, but because she had to try and translate that surge in her chest from yesterday into words. "Because...you see me." Sun arched a brow at her, and she had to laugh at how corny the words she chose were. "I mean, you get me, you know I'm more than my body and face. Talking to you is easy, it comes effortlessly. I confided in you about my...inexperience, not because I had reached a breaking point, but because I didn't feel as held back as I had been when I tried to tell other friends. There's something about you, about us, that feels right to me. I know it probably doesn't make a lot of sense, but it's how I feel. I want to be with you, Sun." Her words were obviously clicking with him, as she could see no confusion on his face. Actually, she could see absolute understanding in him. Like he knew exactly what she was talking about, what words she was going to say next, because he felt exactly the same; she had just been the first one to verbalize it between the two of them. Not wanting the sexy moment to just become some scene out of a rom-com, Olivia switched gears, dropping her voice to sound more sultry, and said, "And to start, I'm going to take responsibility and tend to this." Her sentence punctuated by her hand squeezing at the pants-covered cock, stiffer than any rock she had ever handled. "Like a good girlfriend, should."

Just as his brain was about to have him say something stupid and unnecessary, again, Olivia eliminated that opportunity and pushed him back onto the couch. Needing no instruction from him, she slid down onto her knees, pushing apart his legs and settling between them. Like someone opening an eagerly anticipated gift, her hands were shaking as she fumbled with his barn door, aiming to fish his cock out. Given how erect he already was, she had no need to pull it out, just move the pants aside enough that his erection could spring free, and stand upright before her.

The sultry trainer had seen many cocks, just never in person. Big ones, small ones, some as big as her head. She never knew which size would be best for her, though she always assumed it would be some mammoth trunk that could split her in half and make up for all the years she had gone without being fucked. Much like Goldilocks, the second Olivia saw her prize, she knew it was just right. 

She thought she would be more confident in this moment, having seen hundreds of blowjobs (performed on screen) before, but found herself at a loss. So she started simply and took in all the senses she could, besides sight. Fingers ran with curiosity up the shaft, delicately running her fingernails against the sensitive flesh, and studying the gentle throbs of the pronounced vein. Even her cheek was brought into the touch experiment, as she nuzzled it against her face like a cat with a chair leg. That button nose of hers took in the scent of his freshly cleaned cock. Even with all the soaps, she could still make out that natural musk, and it made her salivate. Her hands nestled down in his public hair, resting comfortably as her fingers wrapped around the base. 

The moment of truth arrived, and Sun watched as Olivia nervously slid just the tip of her tongue out from between her lips, bringing it closer and closer to his shaft. He hoped, more than anything, she didn't find it revolting. That she'd discover the reason she was so incapable of being with a man was because she actually preferred women, and a single taste of his inferior dick gave her that revelation. After the wet tip touched his vein, she pulled it back quickly. His nightmare was coming true, he though. But then she smiled. Now her tongue came out in full, and she began to lick all over his standing manhood. Her hands would gently squeeze, then relax, over and over, while she tasted every inch of him cock. Those pink lips, the same color as her top, brushed against his shaft and head every so often as she ran her taste buds against his skin. After she was satisfied, she leaned back and started to stroke. Having that cocoa-butter-rubbed skin move up and down the most sensitive area on his body was almost too much, but he held out.

Her pink eyes watched him with delight, seeing that her technique, while sloppy and inexperienced, was getting a favorable review from Sun. After she'd reached her limit of holding back, she moved to push the head of his dick into her salivating mouth. It felt odd to have something of that size in her mouth, something of that mass taking up so much space between her tongue and palette, so she took it slow. As she got more accustomed to the feeling, she took in more and more of him. She was nowhere near ready to deep throat him, even though she wanted to. Porn had taught her that it was the next milestone to reach before the big finish. She hoped he wasn't disappointed.

Sun was anything but disappointed. He'd never had something so wonderful wrapped around any part of his body before. There had been women with better techniques in the past, but because this was Olivia, because of their connection, those other women may as well have been punching his dick with sandpaper gloves. He was so engrossed in how good it felt that he forgot to control himself. The surge was already starting, and so he quickly exclaimed, "Olivia! I'm gonna cum!" hoping to save her from an unexpected flavor during her first blowjob that may sour her on future ones.

She heard him alright, but she didn't care. She wanted the first blowjob he got from her to be the perfect one. Again, as porn had taught her, swallowing was customary. Facials too, but a girl had to have some dignity. Her confidence was shattered as soon as that first spurt exploded in her mouth. The speed, pressure, volume, and taste, were all so immediate that she was proven definitely not ready to take it in the mouth. As quickly as she could, she pulled back her head and let the cock continue cumming, the last two ropes landing on her chest and necklace in uneven white slash marks. However, the flavor wasn't bad, now that she was able to appreciate it. Must have been all the pineapples the islanders enjoyed in much of their cuisine. After rolling it around in her mouth a little, she let what cum that hadn't spilled past her lips to be swallowed down.

As hot as that sight was, Sun felt responsible for ruining her top, even though she undoubtedly had more of the same kind. "Here, let me get you a towel," he offered.

Not wanting the sexual energy to drain from the room due to her overconfidence and Sun's consideration, Olivia waved the idea away with her hand. "Not necessary," she boasted, before using two fingers to begin scooping up the cum from her chest. Each delivery of cum was deposited into her mouth with her fingers, that were then pulled out between her lips with a pop. "I have a feeling I'll be eating this a lot," she said with very little subtly before licking her lips. 

After she had cleaned herself up, Sun was so invigorated that he sat up and pulled her to her feet with him. Taking her by the hips, he lifted her up, where she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and his hands moved to support her by groping her butt. Sun carried her while nibbling on her bare shoulder, while Olivia just enjoyed the sensation and giggled. In his room, Sun deposited the exotic woman on his bed. He'd wish he had cleaned up a bit before hand, and maybe put away some of his more childlike possessions, but her focus did seem squarely planted on him, so it wasn't an issue, he hoped.

Olivia bit the corner of her lip as she watched him disrobe, starting with his shirt and showing her the muscles crafted by a life of outdoor exploration and beach living. Feeling like it was her duty to do the same, she sat up enough to start taking off her gem-based jewelry and then her top. As soon as the top came up over her head, causing both her earrings and breasts to shake from the undressing, she sensed that Sun had stopped moving. Sure enough, Sun was transfixed at seeing her tits bared for the first time. Olivia was completely aware how perfect her breasts here. Caramel-colored tear drops capped off with dark chocolate nipples, but it still made her blush to see Sun staring in such approval. She managed to reinvigorate his undressing by reaching up to cup her breast, squeezing gently and gently squeezing her nipple between her finger tips. She barely had time to see Sun completely nude he removed his pants so fast. Not wanting to fall behind, she reached down to begin taking off her shorts, before being stopped.

Her new lover wanted to do this for her, to peel away her last vestige of clothing. Plus, it gave him an excuse to grope her ass and legs. Just as he had done the day before, he had to tuck his hands between her shorts and skin to separate them enough from her to begin to pull them down. His breath caught in his throat as she saw her bare pussy. Completely shaven, no doubt due to how much porn she watched and how she imagined women were supposed to deal with their pubic hair. Once the garment passed her ankles and was blindly tossed onto a Mimikyu figurine, Sun moved between her legs, ready to return the favor she had done for him on the couch, before being stopped.

"No, I need you up here. I need you inside me, right now," she demanded with desperation in her voice. 

Not one to argue with a request like that, Sun agreed and climbed his way back up her body, letting himself hover over her, his arms pressing down on the mattress on either side of her head. "Are you ready?" he asked. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. The years she had spent yearning for this day, the revelations of her feelings, the absolute desire that had defined her existence. Though he did want to take it a bit slow, given her soon-to-be-lost virginity, he didn't want to delay either. With a hand as steady as he could make it, he started to guide his cock into her, pushing past her puffy folds and slipping into the warm embrace of her canal.

As her eyes rolled back, Olivia let out a little cry before her scream became utterly silent as it caught in her throat. Her head fell to the side, cheek resting on his pillow as she stared off into nothing. She closed her eyes, devoting as much of the energy to her sense of touch as possible, so she could feel every little detail of the shaft that was pushing its way inside her. They didn't need to worry about any first-time blood. She knew for a fact, and figured he would have guessed, that she had long ago broken her hymen after introducing a dildo into her furious masturbation routine. To say the least, none of her many sex toys compared to the real thing.

For a time, they just embraced each other. Sun pushed to the hilt inside of her, his hairs tickling her outer lips. Olivia basking in the feeling of being filled up by another human being. Their lips embraced in a very tender kiss, while their arms wrapped around one another. They studied each other's bodies with their hands, learning every curve, dip, bulge, and muscle there was, so they could think about how best to please the other by manipulating those areas. As soon as Olivia's hips started to fidget, Sun knew it was time to start moving as well.

Sun was learning the definitions of all the little mews, squeals, moans and failed attempts at saying actual words that passed through her panting mouth. He knew the exact moan she would make when she wanted him to speed up, and he was happy to oblige. Sun enjoyed the feeling of her huge tits bouncing with each thrust, though his chest pressed down against them inhibited their movement. Gently he raised himself up enough so her beautiful breasts could move more freely, while still staying low enough that he could feel them move against his chest with every jiggle. 

Her legs slowed down his pace and range of motion of his lips a little when they wrapped around his hips, locking at the ankles, and pressing down to keep him as deep inside her as she could, while still wanting him to fuck her as hard as he had been doing. Olivia had experienced several mini-orgasms during her virginity-losing fuck. All of the likely imperceptible except to the person who was experiencing them. Every time she did, she couldn't help but let out a distinct moan. And every time she did that, Sun just started to fuck her even harder and faster. Now she could feel the big one coming on. Her senses were locking purely onto him, erasing every other object out of her peripheral, every sound from the beach outside, every scent that wasn't sweat or sexual fluids, and the feeling of the mattress that supported her. She was floating, in a void of pure sex, along with Sun, who was taking her to the grandest orgasm of her life. A tear rolled down her cheek as it hit, and, as if fearing for her life, she pulled Sun back down onto her, squeezing his body against hers with her arms and legs. Olivia wasn't sure how long it had lasted, but by the time her wits had returned to her, Sun had already managed to pull out of her without her noticing, and was currently nuzzled up between her tits, taking both in his massaging hands, and alternating between the two to be sucked on.

He was finally able to suck on the breasts he had been dreaming about for years. Lips sealed around an erect nipple, and his tongue swirled around the little pebble. He attempt to see how high he could pull her breast up using just the suction in his mouth, before the weight of her tit won out and pulled itself free of his mouth, settling back onto her chest with a bounce and jiggle. Satisfied with the breast play, for now, Sun returned to his original idea of paying her back for the blowjob she had given him back on the couch.

Olivia wasn't sure what to expect when Sun put his head between her thighs and moved his open mouth to her nether lips. With a dildo she could simulate having a cock buried inside of her, pumping away until she passed out from the umpteenth orgasm, but she'd never found a suitable substitute for being eaten out. So when his lips and tongue finally did press against her soaking wet snatch, her head fell away from watching him and her eyes just stared up at the ceiling while she surrendered to his every whim.

The more Sun ate her out, kissing and licking at her clit while he caught his breath, the more her thighs began to close in around him. Having those thick, warm, legs press against the sides of his head was amazing, until it started to heart. Still unable to get her tits out of his mind, he reached up to those quivering breasts and began to massage them again. So lost in her own world of sex, Olivia probably didn't realize she was squeezing a bit too hard. He had to abandon round two of his playtime with her chest so he could hold onto her thighs and pull them back enough so his head would stop hurting. Though he was returning a courtesy of oral back to him, she did not give him any warning, as he had, to her oncoming orgasm. The flood of juices splashed into his mouth and against his lips and cheeks.

Olivia had never seen him sexier than when he rose up, smiling, from between her legs, and licked clean his lips while running his arm against his jaw to remove the rest of her passionate flood of juices. She wasn't sure what he had in store for her next, but once again she wanted to dictate the next step. It was her first time, after all. Once he was out from between her legs, Olivia pulled them back and turned her body over, now resting on her hands and knees and presenting her luscious ass to him. "I want you to take all of my virginities, Sun," she purred while moving her hips left and right slowly.

Certainly a surprise for him, considering this was still her first time. Luckily for her, he was prepared. Stepping back only for a moment, so he could grab the bottle of Goodra brand lube from his dresser. The light purple gel applied, he climbed up onto the bed with her, and once again aimed his head at her hole. This time there was far more resistance, of course, but neither one of them wanted to let up. Any time he had doubts, Olivia was there to beg him for more, to go deeper and harder. And so he did, until he was fucking her with the speed he had been at when he brought her to her first orgasm with him. With his hips slamming against her cheeks, and the memory of yesterday, Sun took it upon himself to swing his hand across her cheek, letting the sound resonate through the room before being drowned out by Olivia's screams of delight. Sun slammed down into her, pumping her against the bed as he kept her ass up in the air for him to fuck. Olivia's dirty commands and moans became feral grunts and pants, her eyes rolling back while she fingered her clit as she had many times in the past. This time, however, she was not alone.

Once more Sun called out the impending orgasm, to which Olivia replied, "Do it! Do it inside me! Fill me up, Sun, please, I need it! I want all of you in me!" He didn't know if that was her years of watching porn talking, or her true feelings, but either way he couldn't argue against it. A heavy load was emptied out into her, filling her up enough that a few drops pushed out past her asshole seconds after he had pulled out.

So enamored with the feeling of his seed moving around inside of her, Olivia demanded more. Throwing him onto his back, Olivia threw her long leg over him and sat down on his lap. His cock was obviously not up for another round right away, but she was happy to help it along. Sun was audience to her hands massaging her breasts, squeezing them in a way that, until now, only she had been allowed to see. Hips rotated as they pressed down against him, rubbing her pussy against his skin and mixing his sweat with the overflowing juices from her. As soon as she felt that now familiar shape press against her ass, Olivia grabbed hold and kept it steady for her to lower herself down onto it. 

Sun had not the energy to do anything, but it looked like Olivia was doing fine just on her own. Bouncing up and down on his lap, her heavy breasts bouncing so much she had to use an arm to wrap around them to keep her chest from hurting, while the other hand pressed down on his firm stomach to keep herself steady. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but somehow she managed to pull from him another full load, which she demanded be shot into her again, not that Sun had any strength to decide otherwise.

The only thing that could have made the moment better, Olivia thought, was if people were watching. After the day before, she had learned she had quite the kink for being watched. It came as no surprise, given how comfortable she had become just walking out in public wearing very little, moving so that her ass and tits bounced just when she wanted them to. In that moment, she looked out the window to the beach outside Sun's house, and saw all the people playing on the sand and surf. Though they most likely couldn't see them, Olivia convinced herself, for the time being, that if any of them looked in her direction, they would see every bead of sweat leaping off of her body as she bounced up and down. That, paired with the rush of cum being shot up into herself, was enough to bring her to an orgasm that counted among a number she could no longer remember, all of her brain power devoted to sex at that moment.

Exhausted as he was, Olivia fell forward, letting herself lie against his body, and refusing to let his dick leave her embrace. Her hips were still twitching up until the moment she fell asleep on top of the spent Sun. Although it hadn't gone entirely as he had planned, Olivia was happy Sun's plan to help her no longer be a boyfriendless virgin worked.


End file.
